M3RKMUS1C
Erik Phillips, better known online as M3RKMUS1C, or just MERK, and referred to by his split personalities: Melvin, FaZe Booce, and Brayden, is a Comedic Gaming YouTuber who has created multiple series of videos for entertainment, a few of the most popular being XBOX messages and Gun Game reactions. M3RKMUS1C has a few friends, a dog, and a brother and cousin, whom he shows in his videos occasionally. M3RKMUS1C, by his community, has been known to acknowledge his community on several occasions through the XBOX messages series. He also is famous for his "Quad Feed with Every Gun" series. M3RKMUS1C does CS:GO case openings occasionally, somehow everytime getting extremely rare knife skins (ie Karambit "Doppler", M9 Bayonet "Doppler"). He likes to look at rather disturbing XBOX messages, making dirty jokes, and just being "MLG". He also likes banning hackers. He also likes to hit "fresh sick nasty" dabs, bespeckeled seffelopods and opening saplin darplins (supply drops). YouTube Erik started out on YouTube with numerous music and guitar related videos. He made numerous covers and solos of songs and even some video game soundtracks, such as the Modern Warfare 2 Victory themes. When he posted his first Gun Game Reactions, however, his channel started growing drastically, and his channel transformed from primarily music to gaming. In his "REACTING TO OLD VIDEOS!", Erik acknowledges how boring and quiet he was when he re watched his older videos, and is grateful of how his YouTube career has transformed him into the complete opposite. Today M3RK lives along with his brother (MiniM3rk) and does numerous gaming related videos with his brother, friends and subscribers. Although he can yell and rage, he is quite content when he wants to make a point, channeling his older personal. M3RK is now engaged as of January 31 after being in a long distance relationship with Kayrina, a girl who is currently living in Washington. Some of his fans don’t quite like it, and tell him their relationship is ”rushed harder than B site”. This controversy, only escalated with the interference of another YouTuber, Eight Thoughts. Trivia *M3RK has several different personalities. **One of them is Melvin, a squeaker who acts like a childish nerd that is a noob. **Another is FaZe Booce, a member of the COD Clan FaZe. **Another one is "Marntch Manatee", a rather odd character that cracks rather disturbing jokes about adult situations and is possibly M3RK's most used personality online. **Another one is Bespeckled Cephalopod, who mostly appeared in Infinite Warfare videos, and is based off of the Mr Smuggypuss decoration. **Another is Dr. Enthusiastic, who appears mostly when Erik opens supply drops. Dr. Enthusiastic is overly hyper and hyped, even if he gets three common items. **The last one is Brayden, a squeaker who only plays family friendly games and he doesn't use any rough language, and refers to guns as Neepow Glunguses; he requires laser weapons and exo suits. *He doesn’t say ”die”, he says ”Slouch!”. *He often plays games with these friends and siblings: MmHD 1080p (Matt), M3RKRAMPAGE (Mike), Kutline (Jesse), Oh Omah (Omar), Foecused (Evan), dankasorususX (Nicole), She Knives (Tina), and his wife, SodaPopCandy (Kayrina). Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views